epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Socially Awkward Penguin vs Socially Awesome Penguin --Animeme Rap Battles
Number one of the fan made Animeme Rap Battles; Socially Awkward Penguin vs Socially Awesome Penguin. I will make it just like Animeme in a way with the intro, but try to use your imagination when it comes to visual. Cast ??? As Socially Awkward Penguin. ??? As Socially Awesome Penguin. Battle Brandon:' Welcome back to another addition of Animeme Rap Battles! We usually have Alex do it, but he's taking a break being held hostage in North Korea. Well, today we have the two social penguins, one awesome and one awkward. That's right! It's Socially Awkward Penguin vs Socially Awesome Penguin!'' Awesome: Walk up behind this Awkward guy and wave to my friend, And watch as he flocks south; we all know how it ends. Even when it comes to girls, I got hoes in different area codes, Then I'm invited for Muffins, and they're the worst case scenario. Do you even Reddit; get it, it'll help impress everyone you meet, What's that? You met a cute girl and are still having cold feet! Let's face it. When I'm stretching in class, I get a high five We'll see who the more awesome is when this goes live. Awkward: That-- Awesome: We'll see who's more awesome! Awkward: That-- Awesome: We'll see who's more awesome! Awkward: That-- Awesome: We'll see who's more awesome! Awkard: Starts sentence three times, gets interrupted each time, Like when I tried to make eye contact and missed the rhymes. Nothing really important, I suppose, seein it's from you. The one who puts sexual contact on Reddit; Sad but true Everything you say is unoriginal, stuff that I already know. I can read you like a card, ignore the cash; and even though, I'm more nervous to talk to girls then jump out of a plane, I'm not the one who messed up their introduction, Socially Lame. Awesome: Lame? Nah! I installed a clapper, and now it's a strobe during sex So Socially Awkward, I could chew you up like you were Chex Mix I can ask any girl if she has a boyfriend and she'd say it's up to me, Now step aside, little man, for it's me, the victor, the people want to see! Awkward: It's loud people like you and my adrenaline that keep me up at night, Since you brought it on! Pop, pop, pop; makes sound effects in a fight And even though I get a boner from imaging an interviewer naked, You're the one who missed a five and slap a girl's boob; God forsaken! Awesome: So what? I trip; "are you ok?" No, I'm John and you are? You're the penguin who answers the man when he farts. Awkward: Afraid to lose there? Not so awesome now, scared little chick, I'll finish you like the things I do with possible loves; quick. ''Brandon: '''Damn! Those disses were cold! Well, vote below and leave a comment in the area down a bit on who tou want to see next. Until next time!'' Who won? Socially Awkward Penguin Socially Awesome Penguin Category:Blog posts